Ballad of the Two Sisters
by SuperGiantRobot
Summary: Princess Celestia was lonely. She had the heavens. The stars. The sun. The moon. But nothing else. No companion. Nopony to speak with. Nopony to love. No friend. Then one came for her...
1. Chapter 1

_There lives in old Equestria  
The Princess fair Celestia  
Charged with moving the moon and sun above,_

_She had no partner, nor a friend  
To aid in her task without end  
She despaired for she had no-one to love._

_The heavens were once all she knew  
Her sun, her moon, her skies of blue  
And her clouds fattened with both rain and snow,_

_But glories of the sky above  
Paled next to somepony to love  
And this was a cruel fact for her know._

_Yet Celestia soldiered on  
From dawn to dusk, from dusk to dawn  
Accepting that this was the way of things,_

_But this was not to be her lot  
She'd soon find the friendship she sought  
For something wondrous waited in the wings..._

* * *

_One night she returned to her room  
Her only friend midnight's dim gloom  
She sighed sadly and shook her pink-maned head,_

_She opened her room's heavy door  
And was shocked to her very core  
A filly was asleep upon her bed!_

_Waking with the lightest of sighs  
She opened her lovely green eyes  
Each pony's eyes locked upon the other,_

_The filly was the first to speak  
In a lovely voice soft and meek  
She asked the Princess "Are you my mother?"_

_The question caught her by surprise  
And tears of pure joy filled her eyes  
She leaned down and kissed the dark filly's head,_

_"Though that would please me to no end  
I am not, my dear little friend  
But I can be sister to you instead."_

_Her mane and coat both dark as night  
They glowed softly with their own light  
The filly's eyes were a-glow just the same,_

_Bereft of name, of title none  
Celestia chose for her one  
"Luna" would be her friend and equal's name._

_Her coming was no chance event  
There was a reason she'd been sent  
And that special reason came to light soon,_

_Not merely one, no, there were two  
To love her and to be loved too  
And to become the Princess of the Moon._

_She would show her how it was done  
Raising moon after setting sun  
And lower it to hasten forth dawn bright,_

_Luna would be her protégé  
Celestia would show the way  
And teach her how she would control the night._

_That could come on a later day  
For now she wished to prance and play  
With dear Luna, the apple of her eye,_

_But then that day came, all to soon  
To teach Luna to raise the moon  
And she commenced the lessons with a sigh._

_The lessons taught were quickly learned  
For the young Princess Luna yearned  
To help Celestia in any way,_

_Besides, it looked like it was fun  
Raising moon after setting sun  
To bring a close to each and every day._

_And soon the lessons were complete  
And Luna promised she would meet  
All that was expected of her station,_

_Seeing the truth in what she said  
Celestia nodded her head  
And to Luna made a proclamation:_

_"Now that you have learned what to do  
Dear sister Luna, I trust you  
To take on this duty and do it right,_

_"To you this duty I now give  
And for as long as we both live  
I shall be morning and you will be night."_

_Both Celestia's love and pride  
Flooded out from her soul inside  
And her mane and tail filled with a dim light,_

_Her sister saw the dim light grow  
Soon becoming a spectral glow  
And Luna stepped away from her in fright._

_Luna's green eyes went round and wide  
She pointed a hoof and she cried  
"Oh sister mine, your mane is all aglow!"_

_The strange glow soon faded away  
Celestia's mane changed that day  
And was now the colors of a rainbow._

* * *

_And thus the sisters joined as one  
One rules the moon and one the sun  
The two together danced in harmony,_

_But all good things come to an end  
A fate on which you can depend  
And this friendship would end in tragedy..._

* * *

_The years uncounted floated by  
The sisters two both shared the sky  
But soon envy stole into Luna's soul,_

_The envy seethed, bubbled and stirred  
To Luna wicked whispers purred  
And they slowly began to take their toll._

_It spoke to her one summer night  
As she enjoyed the full moon's light  
In a silken voice designed to beguile,_

_The source of the voice heard within  
Was one of corruption and sin  
A demon's voice both devious and vile._

_"Greetings to you, O'Princess fair  
I am known by the name 'Nightmare'  
But fear not, for I mean no ill intent,_

_"I've come to be your special friend  
Upon whose words you can depend  
In fact that is the reason I was sent._

_"The ponyfolk all rise from bed  
To greet the sunlight overhead  
And they bask in the sun's bright warming gift,_

_"Soon enough comes the pitch black night  
Lit by your moon and stars so bright  
But unlike the day's sun you get short shrift._

_"They all ignore your nightly toil  
Does it not cause your blood to boil?  
Why bother to continue anyway?_

_"You raise the moon after sun's fall  
Nopony cares, not one at all  
They wait for your sister to bring the day!_

_T'is true that under moon above  
Some ponies confess their deep love  
But these events are few and far between,_

_You think your sister gave a prize  
When she offered the evening skies?  
My dear Luna how naïve you have been!_

_"She only gave this task to you  
So she would have less work to do  
A gift born from both laziness and spite,_

_"And in truth I have heard it said  
You are merely a figurehead  
Nopony stays awake to watch the night…"_

_She paid no heed, or so she tried  
To these dark words from deep inside  
For sister princess she truly adored,_

_She pushed Nightmare's smooth voice away  
But it was strengthened day by day  
Stabbing at her heart like a sharpened sword._

_Nightmare went on, wheedled and lied  
Stoked her ego, prodded her pride  
And she began believing what it said,_

_And yet her soul fought back in vain  
For its strength soon began to wane  
And Nightmare's voice grew louder in her head._

_It tore at her, it slashed and screamed  
Both while awake and while she dreamed  
The walls within her mind fell one by one,_

_It breached the light within her soul  
The darkness took complete control  
And she confronted her sister, the Sun._

_"You are the only one they see  
No love is given unto me  
Next to you, I am merely second rate,_

_"I soon felt envy towards you  
But that feeling, it swelled and grew  
And now for you I feel nothing but hate._

_"I **hate** you, Princess of the Sun  
I hate you for what you have done  
I hate you and I will forevermore,_

_"My eyes are opened - now I see  
This 'duty' as a mockery  
And I refuse to take this any more._

_"You laugh at me when I'm not there  
And you believe me unaware  
Your sunlit days are numbered, sister dear,_

_"Ponies will not show me respect  
Hold in esteem nor genuflect  
So I will just have to accept their fear._

_"I will **force** them to honor me  
For I shall be all that they see  
I will banish your sunlight infernal,_

_"When ponies look up to the sky  
They will not see you, only I  
For I shall bring forth Midnight Eternal!"_

_To aid her in this wicked deed  
The demon Nightmare Moon was freed  
She set about to see this dark work done,_

_And so the day confronted night  
And so the dark confronted light  
And so that day were seen both Moon and Sun._

_The two took to the skies above  
Envy and hate fought grace and love  
A battle terrible and glorious,_

_Moon's chill frost mirrored sun's warm fire  
But soon Nightmare began to tire  
And her sister emerged victorious._

_Nightmare, defeated come duel's end  
Was begged stop by her sister-friend  
But Nightmare laughed and spat into her eye,_

_With both a foul curse and a leer  
She swore revenge on "sister dear"  
And would return to make the sunlight die._

_With Luna lost to hatred's voice  
The princess made a fateful choice  
Only one punishment could fit this crime:_

_Using her most powerful spell  
She made the pale moon Nightmare's cell  
Her prison forever and for all time._

_Sun Princess took back night's power  
And from her castle's high tower  
She once again controls both night and day,_

_Now when she makes evening's moon rise  
Grief-stricken tears flow from her eyes  
For she believes she failed Luna some way._

_And so she lives alone once more  
Within stone walls, behind locked door  
In penance to the soul of sister lost,_

_And on the moon hanging in space  
Lay a profile of Luna's face  
Memorial to that day and its cost._

* * *

_So should you hear dark envy speak  
No matter how strong nor how weak  
I pray you take this tragic tale to heart:_

_Fight it with all your soul within  
For if you let that demon win  
It can tear friendships and families apart._


	2. Chapter 2

Led astray by a demon's call,  
Orchestrating young Luna's fall,  
To darkness and corruption of her soul,

Possessed by both envy and hate,  
Banishment was her final fate,  
Her sister forced to pay this horrid toll.

These events are well known to all:  
The Moon Princess's rise and fall,  
A tragic tale and a warning as well

And yet there still is much unsaid  
More of this story to be read  
Of the time after Princess Luna fell

_Luna now banished for all time,_  
_Final victim of Nightmare's crime,_  
_Celestia's warmed heart began to chill,_

_She knew that what she'd done was right,_  
_Sending away Princess of Night,_  
_Yet still this knowledge was a bitter pill._

_And for days Celestia wept,_  
_From when she woke to when she slept,_  
_But she continued her appointed task,_

_She wished that she could change the past_  
_But soon accepted this at last_  
_And hid her grief beneath an aloof mask._

_So came the day, so came the night,_  
_The moon's dim glow, the bright sunlight,_  
_And Celestia sat upon her throne,_

_Second to minute then to hour,_  
_Hour to day within her tower,_  
_Soon she no longer cared she was alone._

* * *

_**Within her oubliette locked tight  
Corrupted Princess of the Night  
Looked down upon her lost world with a sneer**_

**_She thought of the Princess of Day_**  
**_The traitor who sent her away_**  
**_Nightmare's hatred of her grew year to year._**

**_This was all Celestia's fault_**  
**_T'was she who locked her in this vault_**  
**_So all attention would be hers alone_**

**_And when she tried to have her say_**  
**_Her sister then sent her away_**  
**_To this prison of dust, craters and stone_**

* * *

_One day, atop her tall tower_  
_In the cooling breeze of dawn's hour_  
_Celestia heard voices call her name_

_The voices began at dawn's light_  
_And they went silent come the night_  
_Come the next day and still more voices came_

_She found from whence the voices came_  
_The folk below who called her name_  
_And she watched them, curiosity piqued_

_Caught in the depth of her sorrow_  
_She'd ignored the ponies below_  
_And so upon their lives the princess peeked_

* * *

_Three tribes were once segregated_  
_Their tribe best, the others hated_  
_And for some time this was the way of things_

_They fought and cursed and threatened war,_  
_The cycle then began once more_  
_A symbol of the chaos hatred brings._

* * *

_Celestia watched with dismay_  
_As the three tribes fought night and day_  
_And more than once she thought to intervene_

_But she chose to just watch and wait_  
_Observe but not participate_  
_It was safer to see but not be seen_

_She knew if she became involved_  
_Things would not be truly resolved_  
_She'd merely scare them into making peace_

_But members of the tribes below_  
_Worked to end this hate and sorrow_  
_Together as siblings to make this cease_

* * *

_Soon came the Priesthood of the Sun_  
_Aiding all those they came upon_  
_For all were equal in the Priesthood's view_

_Showing kindness in word and deed_  
_A helping hoof in time of need_  
_Or a smile and a friendly word or two._

_Working in the Holy Sun's name_  
_They fed the hungry, healed the lame_  
_And spread the word of her with every deed_

_They fought the hardships they would face_  
_To make the world a better place_  
_Their pilgrims set forth, sowing friendship's seed._

_And so they traveled night and day_  
_Gaining converts along the way_  
_From tribes of earth, of magic and of sky_

_Ones who felt for the greater good_  
_To join the cause of the Priesthood_  
_And render themselves deaf to hatred's lie_

_The Priesthood had a second goal:_  
_To shatter bigotry's control_  
_And show the tribes the damage it had done_

_They should accept and tolerate_  
_Spreading friendship and not just hate_  
_And then they could live together as one_

_They **were** different, one can't deny_  
_One used magic and one could fly_  
_And one could tame the earth and make crops grow_

_But in their souls they were the same_  
_Only different in form and name_  
_And this was a fact that they hoped to show._

_And so they offered aid to all_  
_And slowly tore down distrust's wall_  
_And soon the three tribes felt their hatred die_

_For the Priesthood had shown the way_  
_And thus they cast their past away_  
_And in the end the three asked themselves: Why?_

_"Why did we do what we had done_  
_Why did we hate, why did we shun_  
_Why did we three do all these foolish things?_

_"From the beginning, we tribes three_  
_Should all have lived in harmony_  
_And basked in all the joy that that would bring!"_

_"What were we thinking? We were fools_  
_All that we cared of was who rules_  
_Who stood above the others in the end_

_Instead of hatching plot and scheme_  
_And bolstering our self-esteem_  
_We could have spent that time making a friend."_

_And thus the three tribes joined as one_  
_All were equal under the sun_  
_A fact that they should have known all along_

_So now the three stand side to side_  
_Discrimination pushed aside_  
_For together they stand three times as strong_

_Words of praise from across her land_  
_Spoken by one or by a band_  
_Extolling the virtues of Princess fair_

_Their voices soon were raised in song,_  
_All Equestria sang along,_  
_They sang their love of her while deep in prayer._

_Earth ponies and the pegasi,_  
_And unicorns prayed to the sky,_  
_The three pony tribes sang in harmony,_

_She was the glory of the sun,_  
_Gave warmth and life to everyone,_  
_And so they worshiped her with melody._

* * *

_The princess smiled from high above_  
_As ponyfolk shared peace and love_  
_And she felt the cold in her heart dissolve_

_For watching the three tribes make peace_  
_Conferred on her blessed release_  
_And on that day she came to a resolve_

_The Sun Princess Celestia_  
_Would travel to Equestria_  
_In answer to the three tribes' prayer and song_

_Yet she would go there in disguise_  
_Hiding her true form from their eyes_  
_To see just how well the three got along_

* * *

_The earth pony strode into town_  
_Her mane yellow, fur mottled brown_  
_And on her side there hung a threadbare pack_

_She spied an Inn in which to stay_  
_And call an end to her long day_  
_But first came to a halt to stretch her back_

_Many ponies bade her good day_  
_As they continued on their way_  
_Some waved a hoof and some gave her a smile_

_One offered to help with her pack_  
_To relieve her tired ribs and back_  
_For it was clear she'd traveled for a while_

_"Thank you sir, that is very kind_  
_Are you certain that you don't mind?_  
_My saddlebag is quite heavy, you see."_

_The pegasus who'd offered aid_  
_Gave the mare a kind laugh and said_  
_"I am quite strong - this weight won't bother me."_

_The bag was taken from her side_  
_The earth pony happily sighed_  
_And together they trotted down the road_

_But the pack weighed more than he thought_  
_He thought it light, but it was not_  
_And soon he struggled beneath the pack's load_

_The princess was raising its mass_  
_For she saw that they would soon pass_  
_An orange unicorn with mane pure white_

_This was a test so she could see_  
_What the pony's response would be_  
_Upon witnessing the pegasi's plight_

_The unicorn shortly came by_  
_With a concerned look in her eye_  
_She saw the pegasus began to list_

_The unicorn mare stopped to ask_  
_"May I give you aid with your task?_  
_You seem exhausted, please let me assist!"_

_The unicorn then cast a spell_  
_To help carry the weight as well_  
_The pegasus thanked her for her kind act_

_His ribs and back were growing sore_  
_He couldn't hold the weight much more_  
_He had almost reached his limit, in fact_

_The three stopped at the village Inn_  
_The saddlebag was bundled in_  
_And the glow faded from their helper's horn_

_After a stretch of wings and back_  
_Responding with a hearty crack_  
_The pegasus turned to the unicorn_

_"Thank you, ma'am, you were very kind_  
_To help we two out of that bind_  
_It seems I'm not as strong as I had thought_

_That will teach me I should not boast_  
_I'd nearly given up the ghost_  
_And I appreciate your help a lot."_

_"Think nothing of it" she replied_  
_"For I was happy to provide_  
_Assistance to the both of you, good sir_

_"And I see here a brand new face_  
_Somepony new's come to this place_  
_Pray let me introduce myself to her."_

_The unicorn's name was Brighteye_  
_The other, Jett the pegasi_  
_They welcomed hidden Princess with a smile_

_She told them her name was Sunray_  
_And she had traveled all the day_  
_And so she planned to stay here for a while_

_They spoke for a while with Sunray_  
_But soon the two went on their way_  
_They bid farewell, she thanked the two once more_

_So far the Princess was impressed_  
_Brighteye and Jett had passed her test_  
_So she decided that she would explore_

_She saw the three tribes mingled free_  
_In some cases intimately_  
_Many were married with foals by their side_

_And thus the Princess of the Sun_  
_Had proof the three were now as one_  
_And so decided to no longer hide_

_She trotted into the town square_  
_A pale glow surrounding the mare_  
_And soon all attention was on Sunray_

_"I'm certain you can no doubt see_  
_I'm not quite who I seem to be_  
_And there is something that I wish to say_

_"I've misled you these three days past_  
_Sunray naught but a role I've cast_  
_I am not the pony that I appear_

_"Yet my deception was benign ,_  
_A part of a greater design,_  
_And I intend to unmask myself here"_

_Sunray raised her head to the sky_  
_And then let out a wordless cry_  
_A blinding burst of sunlight filled the square_

_The bright light focused on Sunray_  
_The earth pony melted away_  
_And instead a statuesque mare stood there_

_She was a beauty to behold_  
_Her rainbow mane, her hooves shod gold,_  
_Her violet eyes, her fur of silken white._

_And then wings unfurled from her side_  
_And the princess stretched them out wide_  
_Her body glowed as if filled by sunlight._

_And yet nopony was afraid_  
_Instead rapt attention was paid_  
_Nopony balked, nopony broke to run_

_"I am the Bringer of the Day_  
_I am she to whom you all pray_  
_I am Celestia, Princess of Sun!"_

_She told then the tale of her life_  
_Of loneliness, love, hate and strife_  
_The rise and fall of Luna of the Moon_

_Of what she'd gained and what she'd lost_  
_And just how much this loss had cost_  
_And how she had stopped caring all too soon_

_"One day I heard you call to me_  
_And I watched over your tribes three_  
_And how you three fought all your night and days_

_"And then the Priesthood of Sun came_  
_And bound you three under my name_  
_And showed you the foolishness of your ways._

_"Your rivalries came to an end_  
_An enemy became a friend_  
_This victory was yours and yours alone_

_"And seeing you working as one_  
_Seeing hatred being undone_  
_Brought life one again to my heart of stone_

_"I am proud of you, one and all_  
_And so I now answer the call_  
_Made by ponies all across this nation_

_"I should have done this long ago_  
_I waited far too long, I know_  
_So to you I make this proclamation:_

_"You need no longer pray to me_  
_I shall come forth for all to see_  
_From this day on I will not hide away,_

_"I'll leave my castle's gloomy hall,_  
_For somewhere seen by one and all."_  
_The plans for Canterlot were born that day._

* * *

_**In her lunar cell locked and closed,  
The demon Nightmare Moon reposed,  
Visions of Celestia filled her dreams,**_

**_Her betrayal would be repaid_**  
**_She'd stab her heart and twist the blade_**  
**_And relish in her sister's tortured screams._**

**_But she'd not raise a hoof to her_**  
**_The torture that she would endure_**  
**_Would bring her sister princess to her knees_**

**_Nightmare would call a wind that chilled_**  
**_A wind that burned, a wind that killed_**  
**_And Celestia would watch her land freeze._**

**_The sun would fall and never rise_**  
**_She would be the Queen of the Skies_**  
**_And she would release the Forever Night_**

**_The ponyfolk would scrape and plead_**  
**_And beg her the warmth they need_**  
**_And cower in fear beneath her moon's light_**

* * *

_Her castle hung from mountain high_  
_Landmark to every pony eye_  
_She built Canterlot for the sake of all_

_A place of marble purest white_  
_It glowed by day, shimmered at night_  
_From its cobbled streets to its towers tall._

_A city grew 'round castle grand_  
_Now the Capital of the land_  
_The greatest city in Equestria_

_And to the three pony races_  
_Was the holiest of places_  
_As the home of Princess Celestia_

_And thus the days, they came and went_  
_The ponies of the land content_  
_Life for them was both joyful and serene_

_But on the thousandth year, some say_  
_These happy times would fall away_  
_And an evil darkness would intervene_

_Nightmare Moon would then reappear_  
_Demon Princess of dark and fear_  
_And she would bring with her eternal night_

_Nightmare would then strike dead the sun_  
_Nightmare would see the day undone_  
_Nightmare would forever destroy daylight._

_Most thought this was an old mare's tale_  
_A story penned to make foals pale_  
_Nopony believed Evernight would fall_

_They spurned this dark tale of Nightmare_  
_Little were the ponies aware_  
_There was truth to this fable after all._

* * *

_**Still asleep in her airless tomb  
Deep within the moon's dark cold womb  
Nightmare dreamt on - her dreams wicked and vile**_

**_Soon her slumber was forsaken_**  
**_And she began to awaken_**  
**_And to her lips there came an evil smile._**

**_The magic that held her at bay_**  
**_Was growing weaker day by day_**  
**_So she fought against the diminished spell_**

**_And she would break free of the moon_**  
**_And she would return all too soon_**  
**_And she would make the world a sunless hell._..**


End file.
